


Biting my tongue

by Langres



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Derek Feels, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langres/pseuds/Langres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's better to not talk at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting my tongue

Stiles was hot all over. Derek finally said yes to him. He was on all fours on the bed, naked and waiting. Stiles had to collect himself, he had this gorgeous beefcake all to himself now. And hell, did he just think of him as beefcake? Derek was so much more.

"You gonna do it?" 

Stiles approached him from behind "Yeah, wait a second, god you're sexy!" He touched one of his cheeks with a trembling hand, it was oh so soft. He remembered then. The lubricant. He patted Derek gently on the ass and said "Wait, gotta... Um bathroom, just a sec!"

He returned to Derek's gorgeous ass, he pushed it back somewhat while he was gone, so eager for Stiles' fingers. And maybe more.

He poured an amount of gel on his fingers and touched Derek's crack, he was almost certain he heard a whimper, then he checked himself, werewolves don't whimper.

"More please!" he heard Derek groan, his face was pink. Stiles felt his own heartbeat, well everywhere. He pressed his middle finger to Derek's entrance, pushed it in a little, Derek's whole body shook. "Ah!" he heard Derek moan.

Stiles pushed his finger further in. "You like it?" He got only a groan in response as his lubed finger went in to the second knuckle. Derek's ass was so tight and hot, Stiles wanted to rent the space for his finger indefinitely. He pushed it further in, then puled out suddenly to the first knuckle. He heard Derek hiss and felt his ass thrust further back. "You want more?" he asked.

Derek was panting but did not respond.

"I asked," he pulled out another millimetre "do you want more?" his finger was almost out.

Derek groaned. "Please, fuck my ass with your fingers!" he said thickly.

Stiles did not expect that. His own dick was rock hard anyway, but those words were almost painfully arousing. He positioned another lubed finger to Derek's slick red entrance, he used his other hand to spread Derek's cheeks more. "Your hole is fucking adorable Derek! Next time I'll do this with mirrors! I want you to see how hungry you look." 

He pushed both fingers in slowly, it was almost painful, still so tight. He pulled them out, then pushed in more, trying to stretch Derek "I will make you come only from this." He pushed in, pulled out more. It was going well. Derek's back was sweaty, and he smelled like heaven to Stiles. He pulled out entirely, to Derek's groan. "Third finger Derek, can you take it?" he said as he poured more lube on his fingers.

He moaned something indistinguishable. Stiles took that, and the way Derek's ass wanted to splay itself all over his hand, as a hard yes.

Stiles started slowly again, pushing his three fingers into Derek's hot ass to the first knuckle. He slowly pushed them further, to the second knuckle, then pulled back a little. He was fucking his hole just as he wanted now. "I wanted to do this since the first time I saw you naked, Derek." Derek fucked himself a little on his fingers in response.

"I want to do so many things. I wanna eat you, and fuck you and then sit on your face Derek. Do you want that too?" He started finger-fucking his ass in earnest as he was saying that.

Derek just moaned sweetly and worked his hips in Stiles' rhythm.  One of them was going to break soon, Stiles hoped it wouldn't be him, but he was hard as The Empire State Building. He went faster, deeper, he knew Derek liked it, he was panting and hot. "Come, Derek, I know you're close. Come for me." 

Derek groaned like a dying man and came. The smell of semen filled the room. He thrust his ass in invitation and looked at Stiles askance with his beautiful eyes "Do it. Come on my ass, Stiles."

Stiles freed his own dick from the confines of pants and underwear and started jerking it with the hand that was still lubed and hot from Derek's ass. "God you're hot like that," he said to Derek "and all mine."

Derek looked at him with a strange emotion in his eyes which brought Stiles to the point of no return. His dick spurted, and he came and came. Derek's ass and lower back glistened with his come, it was a sight! And when Derek reached back and touched Stiles' come with his finger, then brought it to his mouth, Stiles felt the stirrings in his stomach once again.


End file.
